


Caught

by Gaydemonprince



Category: Gods of Egypt
Genre: Bek can’t stop starring, Gay, Grinding, How Do I Tag, M/M, One-Shot, Past Relationship(s), gayaf, help me lord, some dirty talk, sorta - Freeform, they had a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaydemonprince/pseuds/Gaydemonprince
Summary: Bek just can’t stop starring at Horus whenever he has the chance. Horus catches Bek starring and confronts him.





	Caught

Being the chief advisor was difficult at first when he took care of Horus’ task but it became easier as time with on. Horus finally got Hathor back from the demons and now she lived with Horus in the palace. Zaya and Bek had their own room down the hall which made it easier for Bek to report anything to Horus. 

Horus would come into Bek’s room to say hello or ask questions and almost every time Bek walked into Horus’ room he would walk in in Hathor and Horus...wresting. Each and every time Bek would say sorry but before he left he would look at Horus’ sweat dripping muscles and leave with a problem down under.

Meetings were the worst for Bek. Why? Because that’s when Horus tries to look bigger than ever. Sounds weird but it’s true. Horus stands up straighter, looks tougher, lowers his voice a little just so the gods and goddesses found him sorta intimidating. It made Bek want to take him to the other room and kiss every inch of his body. 

But Bek knew that a god and a mortal couldn’t be together, or so it was hard for a god and a mortal to be together. The size difference was just too much for Bek. 

Sometimes he would think about what would happen if Bek and Horus were both the same height. Horus would still be a little taller than Bek but it would be an easier relationship.

When Horus would make an announcement to the citizens, Bek would stare because starring is okay compared to touching. Sometimes Horus would turn to Bek for help on wording certain things and would catch Bek in the act but didn’t say anything. 

So after he realized he was being caught each time he had to start takin quick glances. But still whenever he would get caught Horus would stick out his tongue, smile, or wink. Every single time Horus did something like that Bek wanted to push him but he couldn’t do that informer of everyone so he choose to just take it.

One night Bek was having a not so good dream. He was dreaming of Horus and his body. Bek was clawing Horus’ back as he was being fucked.

‘Please, oh my Ra! Right there! Faster please!’

Horus kept hitting his prostate over and over making him see stars. Bek kisses Horus passionately as they rode out their orgasms together. 

The dream stopped and that’s when he realizes his side of the bed is wet. The servants in the morning could come clean up the mess but it still made Bek feel bad. He just had a wet dream about his God right next to his love Zaya.

“Ra what ever will I do. I am messed up to the core.”

He got up and looked around the room for a robe to cover up his manhood. He found his on the chair next to Zaya’s and walked out of the room.

When he needed to think he would walk though the palace and to the garden where he could think. Right before he turned the corner he ran into a tall mass and nearly fell backwards. 

“Oh sorry.”

Bek looked up as he said the words and saw that it was Horus. A blush rose to his cheeks and he looked down again.

“Why are you up?”

Bek’s voice came out as a small hush due to Horus catching him in his night robe. 

“I was just grabbing a drink from the kitchen. Why are you up?”

“I couldn’t sleep.”

The God starred at Bek with his blueish eyes making him feel uncomfortable in a different way(if you know what I mean).

“Are you feeling okay?”

Horus put a hand up onto Bek’s forehead to feel if it was hot. He stood patiently waiting for an answer when Bek pushed his hand away and looked up at the god.

“I’m fine. Why do you ask?”

Horus smiles down at the mortal and relaxed a little. 

“Usually you look at me when we talk. It’s almost like you’re avoiding me.”

He gets a little closer to Bek but still stays in his bubble. Bek’s blush doesn’t go away as he shifts his feet from side to side.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh please, don’t act like I don’t notice your eyes on me everywhere we go. You know I catch oh watching me, your eyes watching and sketching down every inch of me in your head.

The god traps Bek between the wall and himself making it so there was no escape from the conversation. 

“You make me feel things I didn’t think I’d ever feel with a mortal. Some lovely and some lustful.”

Horus whispered the last word into Bek’s ear and watches as his blush intensifies. After no other words are said Horus stand sup straight and leans away from his target.

“Or maybe I was wrong and you don’t feel the same way.”

He starts to take a step backwards when Bek grabs him by his robe. Horus smiles and Bek stutters our a little “Please”.

“Please what?”

The god eyes him up and down.

“Please don’t leave. I want the same thing.”

“When do you want?”

Bek bites his lip as he tries to find the words o say. He was so much but doesn’t know if Horus will give him everything.

“I w-want to taste every part of you. I wanna make love with you over and over until the sun comes up.”

The smile on Horus’ face was on of proudness and excitement. He leans down and gives Bek a gentle kiss knowing how fragile mortals were compared to Gods.

Bek melted into the kiss and jumped into Horus’ arms as the kiss got rougher. The god brings them to his room where he notices that Hathor isn’t there. Where ever she was didn’t matter at the moment. 

“We will have to find a potion or something so we can make love but for now I can not do that. Instead we can think of some other activities to do.” 

Horus takes breaths after almost every word during those sentences while they kissed more.

Bek has only done this kind of stuff with Zaya so this whole thing was a new experience for him. Horus started rocking his hips into Bek’s which instantly made Bek’s semi hard into rock hard. 

The two of them continued to grind together. Horus kissed and sucked on Bek’s neck leaving a big mark showing that Bek was his. His bit down and caused Bek to moan and buck his hips. 

“You’re so pretty, I see you and I just want to fuck you into oblivion. When people are around it’s hard not to bend you over a table and fuck you right then and there so all of the Gods and goddesses can see my beautiful mortal.”

By now Bek was a moaning mess and couldn’t and any of the words Horus was saying. He sucked a mark on Horus collar bone and was rewarded with a deep groan. 

“The clothes you wear don’t help at all. Usually they’re so short and I wonder if when you bend over everyone can see everything. When you wear your tight clothes I catch myself drooling and have to stop myself from embarrassing moments. And tonight, me seeing you in only robe, well that definitely made me more aroused.”

Horus slids the robe off of Bek’s shoulders and kisses each one before sucking on a nipple. Bek moans out his lover’s name as Horus worked on the other nipple. 

“What were you really doing late tonight?”

“I- I was um, having a dream a-about you.”

Horus goes under the robe and grabs onto Bek’s hard shaft and gives a few tugs before Bek groans again and cums. Bek does the same to Horus and whispers: “I wear and do everything to please you my god.” making Horus cum too.

They both lay on the bed wrapped up in each other’s arms as they breathe heavily. 

“We should definitely find that potion.”

Horus just smiles over at Bek and pecks his lips before they both go to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like my one-shot? Should I make another???


End file.
